


lost

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, I hate myself i hate this ship i hate this ending i love ishida sui for this despair, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's hilarious how he became like this,</i>
  <br/><i>a mere husk of himself,</i>
  <br/><i>all because of one boy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

he was lost without him  
and when he told him to stay  
he obeyed almost immediately  
with not much resistance

how can he not  
how can anyone not  
listen to the young boy  
with a white crown  
and fingers dipped in carmine

and he lies there  
with tears  
dried tear-tracks on his cheeks  
his eyes   
way too dry  
for him to cry anymore

he knew  
the man  
with the glasses  
was talking  
and he could see him  
put down that can  
in front of his eyes

but he couldn't hear a thing  
not at all  
and he'll never  
hear a thing  
or feel a thing  
except for this **pit** in his heart

till he returns

and he never does.


End file.
